


Soft Shadowhunters

by That_British_Writer_Person



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And being in trusting open and healthy relationships, Angst, Basically just soft shadowhunters being in love, Crying, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Soppy sex possibly (so slightly nsfw at some point), laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_British_Writer_Person/pseuds/That_British_Writer_Person
Summary: This is just a little thing that I'll be posting on sometimes. It's just my soft, lovely couples being sweet and open and supportive of each other.Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

So the pattern you'll pick up on as I upload more is it goes Jimon, Malec, Clizzy, Lucelyn

Hope you enjoy


	2. Panic and Calm - Jimon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has a small panic attack and Simon is there to help him through it.

Jace felt everything start to slow down as his heart sped up. He could barely breathe and the world seemed to stop moving.

He sank down onto his bed, breathing hard and heavy as he dropped his head into his hands. His eyes were filling with tears as he rocked himself back and forth ever so slightly.

It wasn’t as if he were hurt. It wasn’t as if he were still on that ship with Valentine. He wasn’t even in the cell anymore. He was free but it didn’t feel right.

He felt tainted. Everything that had been human was gone. Burnt and beaten away. It was painful to suck in a breath. Each movement had him wincing. His body ached. His very being hurt.

And yet he let himself sob. He let his tears fall. He let everything leave him in a rush of panic and confusion.

His hands shook and his cheeks burned. His chest felt tight and his heart seemed to be flickering between beating fast and not beating at all.

He felt like he was dying.

“Jace?”

The voice made him jump but his body wouldn’t respond. He couldn’t stop the tears. He couldn’t stop the shuddering gasps. He couldn’t stop the broken, heartfelt sobs.

The sound of his door closing made him aware of the fact someone really was in his room. They walked towards him and, with little effort even in his state, Jace managed to recognize the slight odd shuffle to the footsteps.

Simon crouched in front of him, not touching yet. All he did was watch. Waiting.

Jace would usually have pushed him away or told him to go. He would have forced everything down and swallowed it up. That’s what he’d been taught to do but…

“Jace, you need to breathe.”

Jace hadn’t even realized he wasn’t breathing properly. Each gasp was starting to become shallow. He felt a little light headed.

“Listen to me. I need you to take deep breaths for me. Come on.”

Jace felt Simon get a little closer but he didn’t feel boxed in. He wanted Simon in his space. Usually he would have gotten worse. Anyone getting closer would have made him panic more.

“I’m here. Listen to my voice. I’m right here. So are you. You’re safe with me. I need you to breathe.”

Jace didn’t listen completely. He knew that breathing was a crucial part of calming down but it wasn’t his top priority.

He felt himself move, blindly wrapping his arms around Simon’s shoulders. He practically launched himself at the vampire, aching for the contact. Simon fell back onto his ass, catching Jace. He let Jace kneel between his legs, holding onto him tightly as Jace sobbed into his shoulder.

Simon didn’t stop mumbling to him: insisting he needed to breathe, making sure he knew he was safe, telling him it was okay and that Simon wasn’t going anywhere.

Jace felt himself calming down, his knees starting to hurt from the hard floor. He shifted, sitting down in the space between Simon’s legs that Simon had created for him. It felt safe there. He was surrounded by Simon, his face hidden in the crook of his neck.

Simon’s skin was cool against his flushed cheek. It was a welcome contrast that offered him something grounding and real. The crying seemed to subside, leaving him feeling drained but a little better. It had been a while since he’d really cried. Since he’d truly bawled without letting anyone or anything stop him.

“There we go…” Simon whispered once Jace’s breaths had become calmer. He stroked his hand through the Shadowhunter’s hair, rocking them both a little as Jace curled himself up against Simon’s chest. “There we go. You’re alright.”

Jace gave a little sniffle, rubbing at his eye before letting his hand rest on Simon’s chest. Simon looked down, smiling at him in that soft way only Simon was capable of. Jace felt his heart flutter at it, this time in a good way.

“You wanna get to the bed or would you like to stay here?” Simon asked him, still looking at him with a fondness that had Jace melting against him.

“Here..” Jace whispered. He didn’t feel like moving.

“Alright.” Simon nodded. “We can stay here.”

And that’s what they did for a little while. Simon let Jace lean against him, slowly drifting in and out of a content and sleepy state. Once Jace had fallen asleep, Simon lifted up the blonde and carried him to the bed, setting him down before sitting on the bed himself.

He stayed by Jace until the Shadowhunter woke, holding his hand with a tiny smile as he let himself relax by his Shadowhunter’s side.


End file.
